The Place I'll Return
by aicchan
Summary: ..... kalo ngrasa aneh ya maaf Coz ney fic aku buat berdasarkan mimpi sumpeh, ga bo'ong v -.- So--- dibaca en di review yaaaaaaa


**T****h****e**** P****l****a****c****e ****I****'****l****l ****R****e****t****u****r****n******

**Chara:Gaara**

**Timeline:Alternative World**

**Disclaimer:Kishimoto Masashi**

**Cerita alternative tentang kehidupan para ninja di NARUTO. Dimana seluruh desa ninja terdapat dalam lingkup sebuah negara yang mandiri. Mengambil Gaara sebagai tokoh centralnya. Dibuat sebagai keinginan penulis untuk melihat Gaara-Sama dalam sisi **_**anak manis**_**. Karena penulis membayangkan bagaimana jika Gaara-Sama hidup dalam sebuah keluarga yang utuh… maka temukanlah seluruh anggota keluarga Gaara-Sama di doujinshi ini. Plus dengan Yondaime-sama sebagai AYAH Naruto-Kun****\****(0)/!!!! Dan…. Satu lagi doujinshi yang **_**menjodohkan**_** Gaara-Sama dengan Hinata-Chan********. KYAAAAAA ****0**** !!! Selamat menikmati cerita yang **_**Agak**__**Unik**_** ini.**

Matahari sudah bersinar terang saat aku membuka mataku pagi ini. Sinarnya yang hangat membuatku sangat nyaman. Aku merapikan tempat tidurku dan segera mencuci muka dan berganti pakaian. Aku keluar dari kamarku dan turun ke bawah. Aku melihat Temari Nee-San sedang bersiap untuk pergi ke akademi. Dia memakai pakaian lengkap. Apa dia sedang ada tugas luar?

Aku pun menghampirinya, "Nee-San." Panggilku.

Temari Nee-San menoleh, "Oh—kau sudah bangun."

"Mau pergi tugas?"

Temari Nee-San mengencangkan ikat pelindung kepalanya, "Iya, aku hari ini ada tugas ke luar bersama Sensei."

"Nii-San kemana?"

"Dia sudah pergi dengan timnya pagi tadi. Sebelum matahari terbit."

"…. Kalian semua begitu sibuk. Kenapa tidak membangunkan aku?!"

Temari tersenyum, "Maaf. Akhir-akhir ini tidurmu sangat nyenyak. Jadi aku tidak tega membangunkanmu." Temari menyabukkan tempat senjatanya dan memakai mantelnya, "Aku pergi dulu."Aku mengangguk untuk mengiyakannya.lalu Temari Nee-San pun segera meninggalkan rumah…….

Hhh—padahal aku juga ingin mempunyai kesibukan seperti kedua kakakku. Tapi ayah selalu memaksaku untuk ikut dengannya dalam setiap kegiatan Kazekage. Dengan dalih kalau akulah penerus Kazekage yang telah ditetapkan bahkan sebelum aku dilahirkan. Membosankan.

Aku menuju ke halaman belakang. Jam segini biasanya aku berlatih sendiri di sana. Ayah baru akan keluar dari ruang kerjanya beberapa jam lagi. Aku mengambil beberapa kunai dan shuriken dan langsung menuju ke arena latihan yang aku buat bersama Kankurou Nii-San. Aku melemparkan semua senjata yang aku pegang ke sebuah papan sasaran jauh di depan sana. Dan seperti biasa, tidak ada yang meleset…. Latihan sendirian itu sangat membosankan sekali.

Plok plok plok…. Suara tepukan itu membuatku menoleh ke belakang. Ternyata yang bertepuk adalah pamanku, Yashamaru, dia tersenyum padaku, "Anda hebat seperti biasa, Gaara-Sama."

"Yashamaru." Aku menghampirinya, "Kau sudah kembali. Kapan?" Tanyaku padanya yang sudah 8 hari meninggalkan desa untuk melaksanakan misi A.

"Tadi malam. Makanya aku datang pagi-pagi kemari." Aku memandang wajah Yashamaru yang kalem. Siapapun tidak akan menduga kalau dia adalah salah satu Anbu andalan dari Suna Gakure. "Ada apa? Ada yang aneh diwajahku?" Tanya Yashamaru.

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak…. Tidak ada apa-apa kok." Kataku. "Yashamaru sudah bertemu Okaasama?"

"Belum. Prioritas utamaku kemari adalah untuk melihat Gaara-Sama terlebih dahulu." Yashamaru tersenyum lagi. "Apa kakak sudah sehat?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Okaasama sudah semakin membaik. Hari ini aku juga belum bertemu dengannya."

"Begitu, ya. kalau begitu, kita sama-sama saja. Mau tidak?" Aku mengangguk. "Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita masuk." Yashamaru melingkarkan tangannya di pundakku. Aku suka sekali berjalan dengannya seperti ini.

"Yashamaru…."

"Apa?"

"Hari ini aku menginap di rumahmu, ya?"

"Kenapa? Kau bertengkar lagi dengan ayahmu?" Tebak Yashamaru yang sudah hafal kebiasaanku. Lalu dia tersenyum sambil mengacak rambutku, "Baiklah. Nanti akan aku mintakan izin pada Kazekage-Sama." Katanya.

Kami pun naik lagi ke lantai dua dan menuju kamar ibu yang terletak diujung koridor. Yashamaru membuka pintu kamar itu perlahan. "Nee-San?" Panggilnya pelan begitu dia membuka pintu itu lebar.

Aku melihat ibuku sedang duduk di dekat jendela. Wajahnya yang sama dengan Yashamaru membuatku nyaman berada di dekatnya. Ibu dan Yashamaru memang kembar, begitu juga dengan sifat mereka. Ibu tersenyum begitu melihat kami berdua, "Gaara, Yashamaru. Ayo masuk." Katanya. Aku dan Yashamaru mendekat pada ibu dan duduk di kursi kosong di kamar itu. "Kapan kau kembali dari Kiri Gakure?" Tanya ibu pada Yashamaru.

"Tadi malam. Maaf baru datang sekarang."

Ibu tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa. Melihatmu baik-baik saja, aku sudah lega." Lalu ibu memandangku, "Hari ini kau agak siang mengunjungi ibu. Ada apa?"

"…. Hanya kesiangan. Nee-San tidak membangunkan aku."

"Ya… ibu tahu. Temari bilang tidurmu nyenyak sekali. Jadi dia tidak membangunkanmu. Kelihatannya kemarahanmu pada ayahmu sudah sedikit mereda, ya?"

"Apa Gaara-Sama ini bertengkar hebat lagi dengan Kazekage-Sama?" Tanya Yashamaru.

"Begitulah. 2 hari ini mereka berdua sama sekali tidak saling bicara. Ayah dan anak sama-sama berwatak keras." Ujar ibu.

"Apa permasalahannya?"

"Sebenarnya sepele. Tapi karena Kazekage-Sama tetap berpendirian teguh, dia tidak mengabulkan keinginan Gaara untuk pergi sendiri ke beberapa desa untuk melatih diri. Sekarang Gaara sudah berusia 15 tahun, dia memang sudah harus mengambil jalan itu untuk mengukur kemampuannya sendiri."

"Okaasama mengerti hal itu, tapi tidak dengan ayah." Kataku pelan.

"Kazekage-Sama memang sangat memanjakan anak bungsu ini. Tapi kalau memang Gaara-Sama benar-benar menginginkannya, biar aku yang bicara dengan beliau." Yashamaru berdiri.

"Tidak usah!" Cegahku, "Aku tidak mau masalah Yashamaru dengan ayah semakin banyak."

"Tenang saja. Aku akan membuat Kazekage-Sama mengabulkan keinginan Gaara-Sama." Yashamaru tersenyum padaku. "Aku permisi dulu. Dan aku janji akan membawa kabar gembira untuk anda." Dia pun meninggalkan kamar ibu.

Setelah Yashamaru menutup pintu, ibu beralih kesebelahku, "Tenang saja, tidak ada yang bisa melawan senyum milik Yashamaru." Kata ibu sambil merangkul pundakku,. Badannya terasa agak panas.

"Okaasama…. Sebaiknya berbaring saja." Kataku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ibu baik-baik saja, kok. Terima kasih sudah mencemaskan ibu…. Tapi wajahmu jangan murung seperti itu.

"Aku tidak murung kok."

Ibu tertawa, "Ibu tahu. Memang wajahmu itu seperti itu 'kan?" Aku diam saja melihat ibu yang tampaknya sedang senang. "Kau begitu ingin keluar daru desa ini, apa ada alasan khusus?" Tanya ibu.

"…. Tidak ada."

"Lalu, kenapa kau ngotot sekali ingin pergi?" Ibu menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya.

"…. Aku…. Hanya ingin tahu batas kemampuanku saat ini. Ayah sudah mengajarkan seluruh Jutsu di Suna ini padaku, tapi aku tahu…. Diluar sana banyak orang yang jauh lebih kuatdari pada aku. Aku tidak puas."

Ibu memelukku, "Ambisimu besar, ya. kalau begini kau tidak bisa menolak kalau aku bilang kau mirip dengan ayahmu." Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan pendapat ibu. Karena memang benar, dalam hal ini, aku mirip dengan ayah. Tidak pernah merasa puas. "Kau bisa tenang, ayahmu 'kan tidak pernah menang beradu mulut dengan Yashamaru. Pasti kau akan diizinan keluar."

Aku mengangguk dan membiarkan ibu terus memelukku,. Sama hangatnya dengan pelukan Yashamaru….



Malam sudah membuat suasana Suna menjadi sepi. Aku dan Yashamaru berjalan menuju ke rumahnya yang terletak hampir di luar desa. Rumah yang selalu aku jadikan tempat pelarian kalau aku dan ayah mulai bertengkar. Sejak kecil aku lebih sering mengadu pada Yashamaru dari pada sama keluargaku sendiri. Ngobrol dengan Yashamaru aku merasa nyaman, seperti tidak bicara dengan pamanku, tapi dengan sahabat karibku.

"Besok anda sudah bisa bersiap-siap meninggalkan desa. Pasti anda sangat senang." Ujar Yashamaru.

"…. …. Terima kasih, ya; karenamu, aku diizinkan oleh ayah."

"Bukan hal yang penting kok. Aku hanya ingin melihat Gaara-Sama bahagia."

Akhirnya kami sampai di rumah. Yashamaru membuka pintunya dan menyuruhku untuk masuk. Setelah menyalakan lampu, Yashamaru menyuruhku duduk sementara dia mencari sesuatu di laci mejanya.

"…. Nah—ketemu." Dia mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari laci itu, "Bawalah buku ini sebagai pegangan." Dia menyerahkan buku itu padaku.

"Buku apa ini?" Aku membuka-buka buku yang sudah lusuh itu. Dalam buku itu terdapat banyak sekali informasi tentang ninja-ninja kuat dari setiap desa di negara ini. "Ini…."

"Itu adalah buku pegangan untuk Anbu. Sebetulnya tidak boleh diperlihatkan pada anda yang statusnya masih Genin. Tapi karena kemampuan anda yang sudah melebihi Anbu di desa ini, aku rasa tidak akan apa-apa." Yashamaru tersenyum, "Rahasiakan ini dari Kazekage-Sama, ya?!" Pintanya.

"Umm…. Terima kasih, aku akan menjaga buku ini." Aku membuka lembar demi lembar buku itu. Aku mengingat beberapa nama dalam buku itu sebagai nama yang sering menjadi perbincangan banyak orang. Tapi yang paling menarik adalah 2 nama yang berasal dari desa terdekat dari Suna, yaitu Konoha. 2 nama itu adalah Hatake Kakashi dan Uchiha Itachi. Siapa yang tidak mengenal mereka. Yang pertama adalah mantan Anbu yang memiliki mata Sharingan walau dia bukan keturunan klan Uchiha. Konon katanya ia sudah berhasil meniru 1000 Jutsu milik lawannya. Yang kedua adalah pemimpin dari klan Uchiha. Shinobi yang berhasil menjadi kepala pasukan Anbu di usia 12 tahun. Dia juga sudah menguasai tingkat tertinggi Doujutsu (Ilmu Mata) Sharingan, yaitu Mangekyou Sharingan. "Menarik sekali…." Gumamku.

"Wah wah…. Anda tampak bersemangat. Apa sudah menemukan target terkuat?" Yashamaru menyuguhkan teh untukku.

"Begitulah. Aku jadi tidak sabar lagi." Aku menutup buku itu dan meminum tehku sampai habis.

"Jika begitu, hari ini tidurlah lebih awal. Esok akan aku bangunkan lebih awal untuk mengemasi barang-barang yang dibutuhkan." Yashamaru berdiri dan mengunci pintu rumahnya.

"Aku ingin membaca buku ini dulu. Setelah itu aku akan tidur."

"Baiklah. Aku pergi tidur terlebih dahulu, ya. Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam."

Dan Yashamaru masuk ke kamarnya dan membiarkan aku membaca sendiri. Buku ini benar-benar berisi informasi yang akurat. Bahkan sampai spezifikasi senjatanya pun dijelaskan dengan detail. Saat begini, aku ingin pagi segera datang.



Pagi yang aku nanti akhirnya tiba juga. Aku sudah bangun bahkan sebelum Yashamaru membangunkan aku. Aku terlalu bersemangat untuk segera pulang dan membereskan barang-barangku. Hari ini, setelah 15 tahun, akhirnya aku akan keluar dari desa ini. Perjalananku tertunda 2 tahun karena keegoisan ayah. Padahal para Genin yang lain sudah memulai perjalanan mereka sejak berumur 13 tahun. Usia 14 tahun mereka sudah kembali ke desa dan boleh mengambil misi ke luar wilayah negara. Walau aku sudah terlambat 2 tahun, tapi itu bukan masalah untukku.

"Gaara-Sama." Yashamaru membuka pintu kamarku, "Oh—ternyata sudah bangun. Cepat sekali." Dia tersenyum, "Pasti sangat menginginkan agar bisa segera berangkat." Katanya. "Ayo, kita pulang dan bersiap-siap."

"Iya."

Maka kami berdua pun kembali ke rumahku. Sesampainya disana, aku melihat Temari Nee-San dan Kankurou Nii-san sedang berlatih berdua di halaman belakang. Mereka berdua langsung menghampiri kami saat itu.

"Gaara!! Apa benar kau akan melakukan perjalanan itu sekarang?" Tanya Temari Nee-San. "Apa benar ayah mengizinkannya?"

"…. Iya. Yashamaru yang membujuk ayah."

"Kalau lawannya paman, siapapun tidak akan menang. Paman 'kan jago dalam argumentasi." Sahut Kankurou Nii-san."Lalu kau akan berangkat sekarang?"

"Iya. Setelah berpamitan pada ibu." Kataku.

"Okaasama sudah membereskan barangmu semalam. Katanya agar kau bisa berangkat dengan lebih cepat." Kata Temari. "Ngomong-ngomong kau sudah menentukan kemana kau akan menghabiskan waktu 1 tahun di luar desa?"

Aku mengangguk, "Aku memilih Konoha, karena aku sudah punya incaran yang besar."

"Konoha, ya? Memang desa itu memiliki banyak shinobi yang hebat. Tapi kenapa kau tidak memilih Kiri Gakure atau Ame Gakure saja?" Tanya Kankurou.

"Aku sudah putuskan."

Yashamaru tertawa, "Kalian berdua ini 'kan sudah tahu, sifat Gaara-Sama memang mirip sekali dengan ayahnya."Temari Nee-San dan Kankurou Nii-san ikut tertawa bersama Yashamaru. Mereka semua memang senang menyamakan aku dengan ayah….

"Sudahlah, aku mau bertemu ibu dulu." Aku mendahului mereka masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku segera menuju ke kamarku. Ternyata ibu ada di sana. "Okaasama." Panggilku.

Ibu berbalik, "Kau sudah pulang. Cepat sekali."

Aku mendekati ibu yang duduk di tempat tidurku. "Okaasama yang menyiapkan barangku?"

Ibu tersenyum, "Iya. Setidaknya, aku ingin melakukannya untukmu. Dulu waktu Temari dan Kankurou pergi, ibu juga yang menyiapkan keperluan mereka."

Aku melihat tasku sudah rapi tertata di meja. "Terima kasih, Okaasama."

"Tidak perlu. Ini juga kewajibanku sebagai seorang ibu. Lalu…. Kemana tujuanmu?"

"…. Konoha Gakure."

"Pimpinan Yondaime-sama, ya. Kau pasti mendapat banyak pengalaman berharga disana. Selain itu, carilah banyak teman, karena teman juga merupakan unsur terpenting seorang ninja. " Ibu mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya. Sebuah tanda ninja Suna, "…. Ini pelindung kepala milik ibu saat ibu masih menjadi kunoichi dulu. Bawalah!" Ibu menyerahkannya padaku.

Aku memandang pelindung kepala yang sudah penuh dengan goresan itu, aku tahu kalau dulu ibu adalah kunoichi yang ternama di Suna. Tapi sejak melahirkan aku, kondisinya semakin melemah.

Ibu berdiri dan menepuk pundakku, "Saat kau mulai melakukan perjalanan ini, kau telah resmi menjadi orang dewasa. Kau harus bisa mengandalkan dirimu sendiri untuk bertahan hidup. Berjalanlah dengan kebanggaan sebagai seorang ninja padang pasir!!" Ibu menyentuh wajahku dan memintaku memandangnya, "Aku yakin kau akan menjadi seorang shinobi yang hebat. Bahkan melebihi ayahmu. Karena itu, kau harus buat ayahmu bungkam dengan keberhasilanmu di Konoha nanti. Orang seperti dia memang sekali-kali perlu diberi pelajaran." Ibu tersenyum.

Mendengar itu, mau tidak mau aku ikut tersenyum.

"Nah—begitu dong. Itu baru anak ibu." Ibu mengecup keningku. "Lekas ganti baju dan bersiaplah. Lalu berpamitanlah pada ayahmu. Ibu tunggu di ruang kerja ayahmu." Ibu pun keluar dari kamarku.

Aku mengambil baju yang telah disiapkan oleh ibu dan segera mengganti pakaianku. Baju yang simple dan membuatku mudah bergerak. Setelah berganti pakaian, aku membawa tasku dan memakai tanda ninja milik ibu di lenganku. Karena ukuran pelindung milik kunoichi lebih kecil dari pada milik ninja pria.

Aku keluar kamar dan menuju ke ruang kerja ayah. Di dalam semua sudah berkumpul. Seperti ada apa saja…. Ayah duduk diam sambil menatapku tajam.

"Wah, pakaian itu cocok sekali untukmu." Ibu mendekati aku. "Lihatlah, kau tampan sekali."

"Ibu benar. Kau terlihat lain dengan pakaian itu. Pakaian itu juga cocok dengan musim di Konoha." Sahut Temari.

Aku memandang ayah yang dari tadi masih diam. Sejenak kami saling berpandangan. "…. Aku…. Pergi dulu." Kataku pada ayah.

Ayah masih memandangku dalam diam sebelum akhirnya dia menyerahkan sebuah surat untukku. Tetap diam. Maka Yashamaru-lah yang menjelaskan isi surat itu.

"Itu adalah surat pengantar yang berisi permonohan izin agar kau bisa menjajal kemampuan para shinobi yang kau incar. Kau punya waktu 1 tahun untuk mengalahkan mereka." Katanya. "Lihat 'kan, ayahmu itu begitu memanjakanmu."

"…. Aku membuatkan surat itu, dan aku tidak mau menerima berita kalau kau tidak sanggup untuk mengalahkan mereka dalam 1 tahun ini."

"Ayah—jangan begitu. Yang diincar Gaara bukan sekedar Anbu atau Jonin biasa." Kata ibu.

"Tidak apa. Aku berjanji. Dalam 4 bulan, ayah akan menerima kabar kalau aku telah berhasil mengalahkan salah satu dari mereka. Dan dalam 4 bulan selanjutnya, aku akan mengalahkan yang lainnya." Aku memandang tajam pada ayah.

"Baiklah. Ucapanmu itu aku pegang. Jika kau gagal, kau harus menuruti segala perintahku. Mengerti?!"

"Dan jika aku berhasil, ayah harus membiarkan aku hidup seperti keinginanku. Tanpa campur tangan ayah."

BRAK!! Ayah menggebrak meja. Suasana jadi hening. Tapi kemudian ayah tertawa, jelas saja itu membuat kami kaget. "Ha ha ha ha…. Itu baru anakku!! Baiklah, pergilah dan buat shinobi Konoha melihat kehebatanmu." Katanya.

Aku memandang Yashamaru yang hanya mengangkat bahu. Lalu ibu menghampiriku, "Dengar 'kan kata-kata ayahmu? 1 tahun ini adalah waktu untuk menentukan masa depanmu. Pergilah. kami akan selalu mendoakan keberhasilanmu."

Kemudian, seluruh anggota keluargaku mengantarku hingga ke gerbang desa. Aku pun berpamitan pada mereka dan dengan segera melintasi padang pasir yang luas ini. Masa depanku memang ditentukan mulai dari sekarang. Apa aku akan bisa menjalani hidup wajar seperti ninja yang lain, atau terkekang oleh ayah yang berniat 100 untuk menjadikan aku penerusnya.Mulai detik ini, aku bukan lagi Gaara, anak dari Kazekage. Tapi aku adalah Gaara, shinobi dari Suna Gakure. Aku memandang ke arah langit yang membentang sejauh mata memandang. Konoha masih berjarak 16 jam dari sini. Aku harus bergegas, semakin cepat aku sampai itu akan semakin baik. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertarung melawan 2 orang itu. Hatake Kakashi dan Uchiha Itachi…. Lihat saja, aku akan membuat kalian bertekuk lutut dihadapanku.



Akhirnya setelah menempuh perjalanan jauh, aku berhasil mencapai Konoha. Sungguh sangat berbeda dengan Suna. Konoha sangat hijau dan begitu sejuk. Gerbang desanya menjulang tinggi dan dijaga oleh 6 orang Anbu. Aku mendekati mereka dan memberi surat izin masuk pada mereka. Setelah menyelesaikan urusan izin tinggal, akhirnya aku diizinkan untuk masuk ke dalam Konoha Gakure.

Begitu gerbang di buka, aku terkejut melihat suasananya. Begitu ramai, seakan ini adalah desa biasa. Banyak aku melihat anak kecil berlarian dengan gembira di seluruh penjuru kota. Hal yang tidak ada di Suna, karena sejak kanak-kanak kami telah ditempa untuk menjadi seorang ninja secara fisik dan mental.

Selama 1 tahun aku akan ada di sini. Yashamaru pernah bilang kalau di desa ini ada hutan yang sangat luas, aku bisa menjadikannya sumber hidupku. Aku memandang satu per satu bangunan di Konoha, lalu aku menemukan gedung akademinya. Aku pun segera menuju ke sana.

Di halaman gedung itu, aku melihat seorang ninja berjubah yang sedang bermain dengan anak-anak kecil. Aku mengenali sosok itu sebagai Yondaime-sama, shinobi no. 1 di Konoha. Dia pernah sekali datang ke Suna, dan aku tahu, dia orang yang sangat hebat. Yang aku heran, dia tetap kelihatan muda walau usianya mungkin sudah sama dengan ayahku. Apalagi, dia juga guru dari Hatake Kakashi.

Kelihatannya dia menyadari kehadiranku, lalu dia berbalik dan menuju kearahku, "Ada tamu dari jauh rupanya. Selamat siang." Sapanya ramah.

"Selamat siang. Saya…."

"Aku tahu. Kau Gaara 'kan? Putra dari Kazekage-Sama. Aku sudah menerima surat dari desamu yang mengatakan kalau kau akan datang." Katanya. "Selamat datang di Konoha. Ku harap kau akan betah disini." Aku mengeluarkan surat dari tasku dan menyerahkan padanya. "Apa ini?" Beliau membuka amplop surat itu dan membacanya. "Aa—surat yang menarik. Apa kau sudah yakin dengan keputusanmu, anak muda? Atau kau sudah tidak sayang nyawamu lagi?"

"Saya yakin. Karena semakin besar mangsa yang kita incar, kepuasan akan terasa lebih dalam." Aku memandangnya.

Yondaime-sama tersenyum, "Sudah jarang aku melihat sinar mata seperti itu. Baiklah, aku akan atur pertandinganmu dengan Itachi dan Kakashi. Sebelum itu, apa kau sudah punya tempat tinggal?"

" …. Dimana ada tanah dan langit masih tampak, aku bisa hidup. Itu ajaran pokok dari Suna."

"Ya ya… aku tahu, aku tahu." Yondaime-sama menghela nafas, "Shinobi dari Suna itu memang berbeda. Baiklah, secepatnya akan aku atur. Kupikir lebih baik dengan Kakashi dulu, karena dia itu susah di pegang. Jika sudah siap, akan kukirim seseorang untuk mengabarimu. Bagaimana?"

"Terima kasih sebelumnya." Aku membungkuk padanya. Saat aku berbalik, aku melihat seorang pemuda sebayaku berlari ke arah Yondaime-sama. Saat dia mendekat, Yondaime-sama menahan kepergianku.

"Tunggu sebentar, Gaara. Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang." Katanya.

Pemuda itu melewatiku dan berdiri di sebelah Yondaime-sama, "Otoosama, siapa dia?"

…. Rupanya anak dari Yondaime-sama. Aku baru tahu kalau kami sebaya.

"Gaara, ini Naruto. Anak semata wayangku. Naruto, ini Gaara. Genin yang akan menjadikan desa kita sebagai perbandingan kekuatannya. Kalian seumur, ku harap kalian bisa berteman akrab.

Pemuda yang berwajah mirip dengan Yondaime-sama itu tersenyum lebar dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku, "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal."

Aku menyambut uluran tangan itu.

"Bagus. Nah Naruto, antar dia berkeliling kota dan tunjukkan padanya tempat penting di Konoha. Setelah itu aku mau kau menemaninya hingga Shi no mori." Ujar Yondaime-sama.

"HEEEGH!!! Untuk apa ke Shi no mori?" Naruto tampak terkejut.

"Itu akan menjadi rumahnya." Yondaime-sama tersenyum lagi, "Baiklah, aku tinggalkan kalian, anak-anak itu sudah menungguku. Sampai jumpa, Gaara dari padang pasir."

Naruto tidak kuasa menghentikan ayahnya. Kemudian dia memandangku, "Kau iniii…. Sudah bosan hidup, ya? Kenapa kau tinggal di Shi no mori? Konoha punya banyak tempat yang aman kok." Katanya. "Batalkan saja niatmu untuk tinggal di sana."

Aku memandang tajam padanya,"Seorang ninja tidak akan mengingkari apa yang sudah dia katakan."

"Aduuuh…. Keras kepala sekali kau ini. Baiklah, karena Otoosama sudah memintaku, maka aku akan mengantarmu keliling Konoha dulu. Kau tidak keberatan 'kan?" Aku mengangguk, "SIIIP!! Kalo gitu aku antar kau ke gedung latihan Genin di sini. Jam segini biasanya sedang penuh-penuhnya. Nanti sekalian aku kenalkan pada teman-teman yang lain. Ayo!!"

Aku pun mengikutinya meninggalkan gedung akademi dan menuju ke sebuah gebung besar dekat dari sini. Naruto membuka pintu gedung itu, di dalamnya banyak sekali para Genin Konoha yang sedang berlatih.

"Nah, ini adalah gedung latihan bebas. Artinya siapapun diizinkan masuk untuk berlatih." Naruto mengajakku masuk. "Kebetulan sekali, teman-teman 1 timku sedang berkumpul di sini." Naruto membawaku menghampiri 2 Genin di sudut ruangan, 1 pria dan 1 wanita. "Hai teman-teman." Sapanya riang.

"Hai, Naruto. Dari mana saja kau? Mentang-mentang hari ini kita bebas, kau seenaknya saja berkeliaran." Kata kunoichi itu, "Lho, yang dibelakangmu itu siapa?" Tanyanya begitu melihatku.

"Oh—ini Gaara. Dia datang dari Suna untuk mengadakan perjalanan selama 1 tahun."

"Wah—jarang-jarang ada ninja Suna yang memilih Konoha. Salam kenal, aku Haruno Sakura, kau bisa panggil kau Sakura saja." Kata kunoichi berambut pink itu.

Genin yang satu lagi memandangku. Aku tahu dia memiliki bakat yang luar biasa untuk menjadi seorang shinobi yang hebat. Dia tersenyum tipis saat dia menyebutkan namanya, "Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Kapan-kapan aku ingin menjajal kemampuanmu."

"Uchiha…."

"We he he he…. Walau begini, dia ini adik dari Uchiha Itachi lho." Kata Naruto.

"Apa maksud kata 'Walau begini' itu?" Sasuke tampak tersinggung. "Aku tidak ingin disamakan dengan kakakku. Karena dia adalah targetku."

"Target, ya…. kita punya kesamaan rupanya. Tujuan utamaku datang kemari adalah untuk mengalahkan kakakmu itu dan Jonin bernama Hatake Kakashi."

"Apa?!! Kau mau mengalahkan 2 ninja ternama Konoha? Dalam waktu 1 tahun. Apa kau bisa? Salah-salah kau malah kehilangan nyawamu." Sakura terlihat ngeri sendiri.

"Aku sangat yakin. Karena bagiku, tidak ada yang mustahil."

"GYA HA HA HA HA…. Aku suka sifatmu itu. Kurasa kita cocok." Naruto tertawa keras.

"Kata-kata itu tidak pantas untuk orang yang belum bisa menyentuh Yondaime-sama dalam pertandingan." Cibir Sasuke.

"Biar saja. Memang siapa yang bisa menyentuh Otoosama semudah itu. Kau saja belum bisa 'kan? Jangan sombong deh!!" Naruto mendelik pada Sasuke.

"Aduuuh—sudah sudaah!! Kalian ini tetap saja seperti anak kecil." Sakura melerai mereka. "Maaf ya, Gaara. 2 anak ini memang seperti anjing dan kucing." Sakura tersenyum hambar padaku.

Kemudian setelah itu, mereka bertiga mengajakku berkenalan dengan Genin yang lain. Ternyata Genin di Konoha ini segala ada. Dari yang biasa sampai yang luar biasa dalam hal penampilan.

Inuzuka Kiba yang selalu bersama anjing besarnya Akamaru. Aburame Shino, penguasa serangga yang selalu memakai kacamata hitam. Nara Shikamaru, penerus klan yang menguasai bayangan. Yamanaka Ino, gadis saingan Sakura – setidaknya itu yang dikatakan Naruto—. Lalu seorang Genin pendek dan gemuk yang selalu nyemil, Akimichi Chouji. Ada juga yang lebih tua 1 tahun dari aku, Genin hijau yang dandanannya…. Tidak bisa aku komentari. Namanya Rock Lee, spesialis Taijutsu. Dia naksir berat pada Sakura, tapi yang bersangkutan tidak pernah menghiraukannya. Juga ada Ten Ten, gadis 1 tim dengan Lee yang memiliki kemampuan dalam penggunaan senjata ninja.

Lalu yang membuatku tertarik adalah 2 bersaudara Hyuuga. Klan yang termasuk sebagai salah satu klan tertua dan terkuat di Konoha. Kakak adik itu memiliki ciri fisik yang sama, mata putih. Yang merupakan tanda khusus seperti Sharingan. Mereka adalah Hyuuga Neji dan Hyuuga Hinata. Aku semakin tidak sabar untuk menjajal kemampuan mereka semua.

Setelah perkenalan singkat itu, akhirnya Naruto dan 2 temannya mengantarkan aku ke Shi no mori. Hutan yang kata mereka sangat angker, baik dari segi binatang buas ataupun mistik. Konon katanya banyak roh para ninja yang tewas bergentayangan disana. Aku masa bodo saja, kau tidak percaya adanya hantu, tidak realistis.

Mereka bertiga meninggalkan aku sendiri setelah matahari terbenam. Naruto berkata akan menjemputku di depan hutan besok pagi. Dan aku pun menjelajahi hutan itu seorang diri.



Aku mengganti pakaianku dengan pakaian biasa setelah menemukan tempat untuk berlindung malam ini. Berkeliling seharian membuatku sedikit lapar. Aku membongkar isi tasku di bawah batang sebuah pohon yang sangat besar. Dekat dengan sungai. Sungguh tempat yang strategis. Aku sudah memutuskan kalau tempat itu akan menjadi rumahku.

Aku menemukan sebuah tali pancing yang lumayan panjang. Ibu mempersiapkan semua dengan lengkap. Selain itu, aku melihatada sebuah bingkai foto di dasar tasku. Foto yang berisi seluruh anggota keluarga ku. Aku menemukan secarik kertas di balik bingkai itu. Aku membaca isi kertas itu…. dari ibu.

"_Foto ini akan menjadi pengganti kami. Pandangilah jika kau merasa rindu pada kami. Dan pandangilah bintang utara jika kau mulai bimbang dan ragu. Kami semua menyayangimu. Semoga berhasil." _

Aku melipat surat itu lagi dan menyelipkannya di balik foto. Ibu…. Kuharap 1 tahun akan berlalu dengan baik. Aku menaruh foto itu di tempat yang agak tinggi.

Aku mulai membuat api unggun kecil dan membuat kail pancing. Setelah jadi aku langsung memancing dan dengan segera mendapatkan ikan untuk makan malam. Ini hari pertamaku berada sendiri jauh dari rumah. Tapi aku yakin aku bisa melakukan yang terbaik.

Usai makan, aku merapikan tempat itu dan membuatnya senyaman mungkin. Rasa kantuk mulai menyerangku. Tapi aku bertahan sebentar untuk membuat jebakan di sekeliling _rumah_ku. Seperti yang tertulis dalam buku pedoman Anbu, alam adalah pedang bermata dua, kita tidak tahu apa yang akan alam berikan pada kita. Kebaikan hatinya, atau kemurkaannya. Setelah selesai, aku mematikan api unggun dan pergi tidur.



Sinar matahari menerobos sela mataku. Sudah pagi. Aku bangun dan melihat sekelilingku. Beberapa jebakan tampak sudah hancur. Bahkan ada beberapa kelinci yang terperangkap. Persediaan hidup 2 hari sudah terjamin. Sudah seminggu aku tinggal di Konoha, tapi belum ada panggilan dari Yondaime-sama. Seminggu ini aku habiskan dengan berlatih tanding dengan para Genin Konoha yang kemampuannya tidak banyak yang menarik perhatianku. Hanya beberapa saja yang aku incarsebagai target jangka pendek. Seperti Sasuke, Neji, Lee dan Shikamaru. 4 Genin ini membuatku penasaran. 3 yang pertama sudah memiliki alasan yang jelas. Kalau Shikamaru, sejujurnya walau hanya sekali melawannya, aku sempat terdesak oleh strateginya. Baru aku tahu dia itu jenius dengan IQ lebih dari 200. tapi sayang…. Dia pemalas.

Aku mencuci mukaku di sungai dan berganti pakaian. Setelah memperbaiki jebakanku dan mengawetkan kelinci, aku segera melesat ke pinggir hutan dimana Naruto biasa menungguku. Tapi hari ini berbeda, yang ada di sana adalah adik dari Neji. Hinata.

"Ah—Gaara, selamat pagi." Sapanya begitu melihatku."Hari ini…. Naruto sedang ada misi, jadi tidak bisa menjemputmu. Dia memintaku…. Untuk menjemputmu." Hinata memang gadis pemalu. Dia jarang sekali memandang lawan bicaranya. Tipe yang tidak ada di Suna.

Kemudian kami pun menuju ke gedung latihan. Disana lumayan sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang Genin saja. Lalu aku melihat kelompok Neji bersama dengan Jonin pembimbingnya yang…. Berdandan sama persis dengan murid kesayangannya, Lee. Kadang aku jadi _illfill_ melihat mereka berdua berjajar.

Lalu hari ini aku kembali melawan Lee. Karena dia jago dalam Taijutsu, Jutsu Suna yang mengutamakan pengendalian pasir secara sempurna sedikit membuatku tidak bisa mengimbangi kecepatannya yang luar biasa. Beberapa kali aku terkena serangannya, tapi kekuatannya masih 1 dari pukulan Yashamaru. Kemenangan pun kembali aku peroleh darinya.

"Sial!! Aku kalah lagi…." Lee berteriak frustasi. Dan seperti biasa, dia selalu mendapat _wejangan_ dari senseinya.

Setelah itu Neji yang menantangku. Neji adalah tipe petarung yang tidak agresif. Dia lebih memilih untuk menganalisa gerakan lawan dan memanfaatkan kelengahan yang hanya mungkin terjadi sepersekian detik saja. Setelah menerima 1 pukulan dari Neji, aku baru mengerti tekniknya.

Berbeda dengan Lee yang memakai 'Gouken' atau pukulan keras dan menyebabkan luka luar, klan Hyuuga lebih lihai menggunakan 'Jouken' atau pukulan lembut yang mengakibatkan kerusakan organ dalam. Pertama kali melawannya; walau menang tapi tulang igaku patah dan aku harus berada di klinik seharian. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini.

Dan sekali lagi aku memperoleh kemenangan. Dengan begini aku belum mengalami kekalahan dari semua Genin di Konoha ini. Aku sudah melawan tingkat Chuunin atau pun Jonin. Tapi yang bisa mengalahkanku sejauh ini hanya guru Lee itu. Walau dia norak, aku harus akui kalau dia sangat hebat. Jauh lebih kuat dari Lee dan hampir setara dengan Yashamaru. Sejauh ini, dialah yang terkuat.

Aku belum bertemu sama sekali dengan Uchiha Itachi. Tapi kalau dengan Hatake Kakashi, aku bertemu dengannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Ternyata dia Jonin pembimbing tim Naruto, yaitu tim 7. Tampaknya dia sudah tahu kalau aku adalah calon musuhnya. Tapi dia enjoy saja. Persis seperti yang diceritakan Yashamaru. Kakashi Sensei sendiri tampaknya pernah bertarung dengan Yashamaru, karena dia sangat mengenal teknik Taijutsu khas milik Yashamaru yang aku gunakan.

Hari ini, entah kenapa aku merasa jenuh. Rasanya, tidak mendengarkan suara Naruto yang nyaring itu, seperti ada yang kurang. Rasanya seperti sehari aku tidak bertengkar dengan ayah. Hinata sudah pergi dengan timnya makanya seharian aku bengong sambil melihat para Genin yang ada di arena itu dari tribun atas. Tapi tidak satu pun yang menarik perhatianku….

Lalu tiba-tiba arena jadi sepi saat pintu utama itu terbuka. Aku melihat seorang pria masuk ke arena. Beberapa kunoichi menjerit histeris begitu melihatnya. Mereka meneriakkan sebuah nama, Itachi-Sama. Aku langsung berdiri dan melihat orang itu dengan lebih jeli. Itukah…. Uchiha Itachi? Pemimpin klan Uchiha, kakak dari Sasuke, dan pemimpin pasuka khusus Anbu. Benar-benar mangsa yang luar biasa.

Seakan merasa kalau dirinya sedang diincar, dia mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. kami pun saling bertukar pandang. Tatapannya seperti binatang buas yang kelaparan. Penuh dengan tekanan, tapi itu membuatku semakin bersemangat.

Tiba-tiba saja, tanpa sempat aku berkedip, dia sudah ada di belakangku. "…. Kaukah, bocah pasir yang ingin menantangku itu?" Dia menatap lurus pada mataku seakan bisa memasuki pikiranku.

Tapi aku tidak boleh terpengaruh. Itu adalah salah satu Doujutsu Sharingan untuk memanipulasi pikiran lawannya. Selama aku tidak lengah, aku akan bisa mengatasinya. "Itu benar. Namaku Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara."

Dia masih memandangku, "…. Ku harap kau bisa memberi sedikit kesenangan padaku." Katanya pelan sebelum dia menghilang dari pandanganku. Kecepatan yang sungguh tidak terbayangkan.

……. Jantungku berdetak keras, seluruh badanku rasanya lemas sekali. Dia orang yang luar biasa. Sekokoh benteng baja. Tapi jangan harap aku akan mundur. Walau harus mati sekalipun, aku tidak akan menyerah sampai aku bisa mengalahkannya.

66666666666

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat di Konoha. Hari ini sudah tepat 3 bulan aku disini, dan setelah 5 kali mencoba, akhirnya aku berhasil membuat Kakashi Sensei menghadapi aku dengan serius. Dan di pertarungan kami yang ke 6, aku berhasil mengalahkannya. Target pertamaku sudah terlewati. Sekarang hanya tinggal Uchiha Itachi.

"Kau ini benar-benar anak yang alot." Kakashi Sensei menutup kembali mata Sharingan yang ternyata adalah cangkokan itu. "Aku mengakui kalau kau adalah shinobi yang luar biasa." Katanya usai pertarungan dimana kami berdua duduk lemas di tengan arena yang dijejali begitu banyak warga Konoha. Bahkan Yondaime-sama pun datang.

Dia masih bisa bicara begitu banyak, walau aku yakin beberapa tulangnya patah dan kehabisan Chakra karena menggunakan Sharingan selama lebih dari 15 menit. Aku sendiri hanya bisa duduk sambil memegangi pinggangku yang terluka sangat parah.

"Hebat…. Pertarungan yang luar biasa, Kakashi, Gaara." Yondaime-sama menghampiri kami bersama beberapa ahli medis. "Aku salut melihat perkembanganmu setiap waktu, seolah kau tidak memiliki batas kemampuan." Katanya padaku, "Dan kau Kakashi, sepertinya kau harus melatih tubuhmu lebih keras lagi."

Kakashi Sensei tertawa, "Rasanya percuma, Yondaime-sama. Sekeras apapun usahaku, dia akan semakin maju lagi." Katanya.

Tim medispun memeriksa kami berdua. Dan diputuskan kalau aku akan berada di rumah sakit selama 2 minggu. Luka ku lumayan parah juga rupanya…. Tapi tidak masalah, 1 masalah sudah beres……….

66666666666

"Kau benar-benar hebaaaaaat!!!!" Seru Naruto saat dia menjengukku di RS bersama, Sakura, Sasuke, Lee dan Hinata. "Kau bisa mengalahkan Kakashi Sensei yang itu. aku salut padamu." Dia kelihatan bersemangat sekali. "Kalau begini aku yakin kalau kau tidak akan mengalami kesulitan berarti dalam menghadapi Itachi-Senpai nanti."

"Huh—jangan merasa puas dulu. Kakak tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan Kakashi Sensei." Ujar Sasuke.

"Biar!! Yang penting aku yakin kalau Gaara pasti akan menang." Kata Naruto.

"Aduuh—kalian berdua sudah hentikan!! Gaara bisa tambah parah kalau mendengar ocehan kalian berdua." Sakura lagi-lagi berperan sebagai penengah kucing dan anjing itu.

Aku hanya bisa bersandar pada tumpukan bantal sambil memandang mereka. Ada-ada saja tingkah mereka.

"Ga…. Gaara. Aku kupaskan buah, ya? ka…. Kau mau?" Hinata menawarkan tawaran yang tidak bisa aku tolak. Gadis ini, entah bagaimana caranya, tiba-tiba sudah menjadi orang yang sangat aku percayai. Semua berjalan begitu alami. Padahal sebelumnya aku tidak pernah bisa dekat dengan seorang kunoichi kecuali ibu dan Temari Nee-San. Dia adalah orang kedua yang aku bawa ke rumahku setelah Naruto. Dia juga sering memasak untuk kami jika mereka main hingga sore di rumahku itu. Hinata mengupaskan apel segar untukku. Buah-buahan Konoha memang sangat enak. Aku memakan apel itu dengan lahap.

"Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja berlatih. Jika aku lalai, aku bisa kalah taruhan." Kataku.

"Taruhan? Taruhan apa?" Tanya Lee.

Maka aku pun menceritakan tentang taruhanku dengan ayah pada mereka. Bisa ditebak bagaimana reaksi mereka. "Kau benar-benar sudah gila." Itulah intinya.

"Sudah enak-enak kau ditunjuk untuk menjadi penerus Kazekage, kenapa malah menantang maut?" Lee tampak tidak percaya pada ceritaku.

"Nyawamu itu ada berapa sih? Atau memang semua shinobi Suna itu nekad seperti kamu?" Sambung Sakura.

Lain dengan mereka berdua, Sasuke dan Naruto tampak maklum saja.

"Ku pikir bagus juga, ya. Apa aku bikin perjanjian dengan Otoosama juga, ya?" Naruto malah kelihatan senang.

"Kalau kau bikin perjanjian seperti itu, bisa-bisa kau habiskan seluruh waktu hidupmu." Ejek Sasuke.

"Biar saja. Mencoba 'kan ga salah." Naruto mulai lagi.

"Ta…. Tapi, ga…. Gaara harus menjaga diri baik-baik. Ja… jangan berlatih sampai kehabisan Chakra lagi." Ujar Hinata. "Waktu itu kau membuatku takut…."

"Memangnya pernah seperti itu?" Tanya Lee.

"Pernah sekali. Waktu itu kami menyusulnya karena sampai siang dia tidak keluar dari Shi no mori, aku kira dia sudah mati." Kata Naruto. "Begitu sampai ke rumahnya, kami lihat dia tergeletak lemas di dekat sungai. Muka Hinata samapai pucat seperti mayat." Naruto tertawa.

"Si…. Siapa yang tidak takut…. Kalau melihat dia seperti itu." Hinata menyembunyikan rona pipinya.

"Ternyata kau ini tipe nekad juga, ya?! Aku pikir kau masih bisa berpikir dengan kepala dingin, ternyata watak aslimu tidak jauh beda dengan Naruto." Ujar Sasuke.

Tok Tok… Pintu yang diketuk itu terbuka dan muncullah seorang Chuunin yang sudah sangat aku kenal.

"Iruka Sensei!!" Naruto menyambut kedatangan mantan Chuunin pembimbingnya di akademi. "Ada apa sampai datang kemari?"

"Aku mengantarkan surat untuk Gaara-sama." Iruka Sensei memberikan secarik kertas padaku, "Dari Yashamaru."

Aku segera membaca surat itu. ternyata Yashamaru sudah memberitahu ayah kalau aku sudah berhasil mengalahkan Kakashi Sensei. Kelihatannya ayah cukup kaget juga. Biar saja. Kalau aku sudah punya kemauan, aku pasti melaksanakannya. Aku tidak mau menghabiskan waktu sia-sia lagi hanya dengan berlatih dengan ayah.

"Kelihatannya Gaara-sama ingin sekali lepas dari bayang-bayang Kazekage, ya? Sampai nekad seperti ini. Padahal aku kira anda itu pendiam dan tidak mau mengambil resiko yang berbahaya. Ternyata penampilannya tidak seperti watak aslinya, ya?" Iruka Sensei tertawa.

"Umm…. Anu anu…. Kelihatannya Iruka Sensei akrab sekali dengan Gaara. Apa kalian sudah saling kenal sebelumnya?" Naruto tampak keheranan.

"Dibilang akrab…. Bagaimana, ya?! Kami hanya sering bertemu kalau aku sedang menyelesaikan urusan dengan desa Suna. Karena dia senantiasa ada di dekat ayahnya, jadi mau tidak mau kami jadi saling kenal. Tapi, aku lebih akrab dengan pamannya, Yashamaru." Jelas Iruka Sensei pada anak asuhnya itu. "Kalian pernah berlatih tanding dengannya tahun lalu 'kan?"

Semua Genin Konoha tampak berpikir dan mengingat-ingat. Aku sendiri baru tahu kalau Yashamaru pernah berlatih di sini untuk beberapa bulan.

"Ah iya, aku ingat. Dia orangnya tinggi dan wajahnya kalem itu 'kan?" Sakuralah yang pertama kali angkat bicara. Kemudian yang lain menyusul. "Kalau tidak salah, dia sempat melawan Gai Sensei. Iya 'kan?" Lanjutnya.

"Kalian benar. Yashamaru itu teman karib ku di Suna." Kata Iruka Sensei.

"Aku juga ingat. Sama sepertiku, dia spesifik di bidang Taijutsu. Orang yang hebat." Ujar Lee, "Kau beruntung sekali, Gaara. Bisa berlatih dengan orang sekuat itu tiap waktu. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa dibandingkan dengannya. Sekarang aku baru tahu kenapa aku tidak bisa menang darimu."

Aku tersenyum tipis. Coba kalau Yashamaru ada di sini, dia pasti tidak akan mengakui kehebatannya, dia memang orang yang selalu rendah hati. Kadang aku menyayangkan pilihannya untuk menjadi Anbu yang tidak lepas dari darah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku permisi dulu. Aku mau menjenguk Kakashi Sensei." Iruka Sensei pun meninggalkan kami dan menuju ke kamar Kakashi Sensei dirawat yang tempatnya bersebelahan denganku.

"Aku tidak mengira orang hebat itu pamanmu. Kalau begitu, berarti keluargamu memang memiliki darah ninja yang kental." Ada kilau menantang di mata menantang dan penasaran di mata Sasuke saat dia memandangku. Dia selalu mengatakan kalau aku dan Naruto itu mirip, tapi dia tidak sadar, aku dan dia lebih mirip. Kami mengincar sesuatu yang lebih besar dari kemampuan kami.

"Uuuugh!! Kalau begini, nanti aku akan menjadikan Suna sebagai tujuanku untuk melatih diri. Aku jadi tidak sabar lagi menunggu usia 16 tahun…." Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dengan bersemangat. "Suna enak, ya. di usia 15 tahun sudah boleh meninggalkan desa. Aku ingin secepatnya pergi dan menjadi lebih kuat. Supaya aku bisa membayar kekalahanku sama Gaara." Dia nyengir. Dasar anak yang kelewat PD.

66666666666

Akhirnya aku diizinkan untuk keluar dari rumah sakit. Aku pun merasa badanku sudah pulih, walau beberapa persendianku masih terasa nyeri jika ku gerakkan. Tapi itu tidak masalah untukku.

"Hari ini aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke rumah." Ujar Naruto. "Otoosama memintaku untuk mengawasimu hari ini. Katanya kau belum boleh berlatih." Naruto berjalan di sebelahku bersama Hinata.

"Eng…. A… aku bawakan obat untukmu…" Hinata memberiku sebuah obat salep, "I…. itu ramuan keluargaku…. Pa…. pasti manjur untuk luka-lukamu." Dia segera menunduk begitu aku menerima salep itu.

"Itu benar, Gaara. Ramuan keluarga Hyuuga sangat mujarab. Aku juga pernah di beri."

"…. Terima kasih, ya."

Hinata hanya mengangguk.

Lalu kami pun berjalan terus hingga ke rumahku di hutan. Sudah 2 minggu tidak aku tempati. Kata Naruto, dia dan Hinata sering ke mari untuk memeriksa sekitar…. Seandainya aku tidak ada di Konoha, mengkin tempat tinggalku sudah hancur berantakan. Tapi itulah ninja Konoha, mereka memiliki sifat yang unik. Mereka mudah mempercayai dan menerima orang lain, bahkan cepat akrab. Namun apabila mereka menemukan posisi orang itu sebagai musuh. Mereka tidak akan segan. Aku mengerti kenapa Yashamaru akrab dengan Konoha. Dan ku harap aku bisa seperti dia.

"Sudah sampai disini, enaknya ngapain, ya?" Naruto duduk sambil bersandar pada akar pohon yang mencuat keatas tanah. Naruto melihat ke arah foto yang aku gantung, "Ngomong-ngomong, tidak terasa sudah 3 bulan lebih kau ada di Konoha. Apa kau tidak rindu pada keluargamu di Suna?" Dia mengambil foto itu.

"Tidak…. Karena dimanapun aku berada, selama tanah masih aku pijak, pasir berterbangan tertiup angin dan bintang utara bersinar di langit, aku berada dekat dengan Suna Gakure." Aku melepas tanda ninja Suna dari lenganku.

"Sejak dulu aku mau tanya, kenapa lambang Suna milikmu kecil begitu. Itu bukan yang biasa di gunakan oleh laki-laki 'kan?" Tanya Naruto.

"…. Ini milik ibuku. Karena sekarang beliau tidak aktif lagi sebagai seorang kunoichi. Ia juga memberikannya pada kakak-kakakku waktu mereka pergi dari desa."

"Ibumu pasti orang yang sangat baik. Ibuku sudah meninggal waktu aku masih kecil. Aku hanya mengenalnya dari cerita Otoosama." Naruto mengembalikan foto itu ke tempatnya semula. "Nanti kalau aku ke Suna, kenalkan aku pada ibumu, ya?"

"…. Baiklah."

Naruto tertawa. Lalu dia beralih ke dekat Hinata yang sejak tadi tidak bersuara, "Hei hei, kenapa kau ini sejak tadi diam saja. Ngomong dong!!" Katanya. "Atau…. Kau terlalu lega melihat Gaara sudah sembuh? Iya 'kaaan!?"

Aku melihat wajah Hinata seperti tomat matang. Rona merah terlihat jelas di pipinya. Lalu dia memandangku malu-malu. Entah kenapa wajahku terasa panas.

"Waduh waduuh—kenapa muka kalian merah seperti itu? Apa aku mengganggu? Aku pergi saja, ya?!" Dia tertawa dan berdiri.

"Tunggau!!" Aku menarik tangannya hingga dia jatuh terjerembab.

"ADUUU—H!! Sakiiiit…." Naruto mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terbentur dinding pohon. "Aduu—h, kau kasar sekali!!" Dia meringis kesakitan. "Nariknya 'kan bisa pelan. Lagiaaan…. Aku cuma becanda kok."

"…. Salahmu sendiri. Becandamu tidak lucu."

Naruto menggerutu sendiri. Anak ini benar-benar deh…. Aku sudah kewalahan menghadapi timgkahnya yang seperti bom waktu itu. Bagaimana cara Yondaime-sama, mendidiknya, ya? ……. Tapi kurasa mereka ayah anak sama saja, masih suka bertindak seenaknya.

Hari itu, Hinata dan Naruto menemaniku ngobrol hingga hampir tengah malam. Karena hutan ini terlalu ganas dimalam hari, aku menyuruh mereka untuk segera pulang. Naruto bilang, besok pagi mau menemaniku menjelajahi hutan ini karena mereka belum dapat misi karena Kakashi Sensei masih harus mengistirahatkan mata Sharingan miliknya. Ku rasa besok akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan. Sama seperti biasanya….

66666666666

……. Apa ini? Ada bau yang enak…. Aku membuka mataku, sudah pagi rupanya. Aku keluar dari bawah pohon itu. Aku langsung 100 terbangun begitu melihat Naruto dkk berkumpul di depan rumahku itu.

"Selamat pagi, Gaara. Akhirnya kau bangun juga." Naruto menghampiri aku.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian berkumpul disini?" Tanyaku heran.

"Be…. Begini, Gaara. I…. ini usul Naruto. Ka…. katanya kau akan melawan Itachi-Senpai sore nanti. Jadi kami…. Mau memberimu semangat." Ujar Hinata.

"Memberi semangat? Tapi kenapa kesannya seperti sarapan terakhir saja? Kalian yakin aku akan kalah, ya?"

"Bukannya begitu." Lee berdiri dari tempatnya duduk tadi, "Ini murni sebagai penambah semangat saja. Soalnya…. Baru kali ini Itachi-Senpai menyetujui lawan tandingnya adalah seorang Genin. Kami iri denganmu. Karena itu, kami yang tidak berkesempatan untuk melawannya, jadi ingin mendukungmu."

Aku duduk di batang pohon yang aku tata sebagai tempat duduk. Memang benar, setelah sekian lama aku menunggu, akhirnya aku bisa berhadapan dengannya. Uchiha Itachi. Shinobi yang disebut-sebut sebagai ninja pertama di bawah Yondaime-sama.

"Kalau waktu taruhanmu dengan ayahmu adalah 8 bulan, kau hanya punya waktu 4 bulan untuk mengalahkan kakak. Apa kau yakin bisa?" Sasuke bertanya padaku tanpa bisa menyembunyikan rasa _sedikit_ kesalnya.

"Jika aku tidak yakin, selamanya aku tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya."

"Kami semua akan melihat pertandingan itu. tapi sejujurnya aku takut." Ujar Sakura yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke. "Itachi-Senpai 'kan orangnya tidak pandang bulu." Katanya lirih.

"Itu yang aku harapkan. Aku ingin pertarungan ninja yang sebenarnya. Bukan hanya pertandingan untuk mengukur kemampuan seperti pertarunganku dengan Kakashi Sensei."

"Yang seperti itu kau bilang hanya mengukur kemampuan? Kalau aku sih—tidak janji deh melawan Kakashi Sensei yang sedang tidak membaca 'Icha Icha Paradise'." Kata Lee. "Melawan Gai Sensei saja aku sudah kepayahan…."

"AH—sudah sudah. Pembicaraan kalian ini ga' penting banget tau!!! Kita 'kan mau menyemangati Gaara. Kenapa kalian malah cerita yang enggak-enggak sih??!" Seru Naruto jengkel sendiri. "Aku mau makan, aku lapar sekali." Naruto menyambar sebuah mangkuk.

"Be…. Benar juga. Hari sudah…. Makin siang." Hinata membuka tutup panci yang sejak tadi tergantung di atas api unggun. Lalu dia mulai membagikan sup yang wanginya sampai membuatku terbangun.

Sarapan pagi ramai-ramai seperti ini baru pertama aku rasakan di Konoha. Suasananya mirip seperti kalau keluargaku sedang berkumpul….

Rasanya aku _home sick_, deh.

66666666666

Aku melihat ada beberapa Jonin dan Anbu yang ikut masuk ke arena. Rasanya seperti akan ada kejadian langka saja. Aku mengencangkan tanda ninjaku agar nanti tidak jatuh. Di sebrang tribun sana aku melihat lawanku sedang berbincang dengan beberapa Anbu. Dia orang yang sangat tenang…. Penguasa Doujutsu yang sempurna. Sejujurnya kau belum menemukan cara untuk menghadapi Doujutsu itu, tapi lari dari pertandingan, jauh lebih memalukan dari pada kematian sia-sia.

"Bagaimana persiapanmu, Gaara?" Aku melihat Yondaime-sama menghampiri aku. "Ku rasa kau sudah sangat siap. Aku dengar Naruto tadi pagi datang ketempatmu, ya? Maaf kalau dia sering menyusahkanmu."

"Otoosama, jangan menganggapku anak kecil terus dong!!" Naruto tampak tersinggung.

"Habis mau bagaimana lagi. Kau itu dewasa diluar, tapi mentalmu masih seperti anak kecil. Kau sudah berteman akrab dengan Gaara, contohlah sikapnya yang tenang itu." Yondaime-sama kelihatan ngotot. Ternyata…. Benar-benar sama persis. Mulai dari wajah, penampilan dan juga sifatnya…. Sedikit serupa dengan aku dan ayah.

"Gaara…." Hinata mendekati aku. "Jangan memaksakan diri, ya!! Kalau kau sudah tidak kuat…. Menyerah saja…." Dia menunduk.

Aku menepuk pundaknya, "Jangan cemas, aku akan berusaha agar aku tidak mati di tempat ini." Hinata mengangguk. Aku pun berjalan menuruni anak tangga itu. segera aku akan melawannya. Mangsa terbesarku.

Itachi pun menuruni tangga dari arah yang berlawanan denganku. Dan kami pun saling berhadapan. Arena jadi hening sejenak. Sampai akhirnya dia bicara, "…. Aku tidak akan memberimu kelongggaran seperti Kakashi. Kau akan memberimu batas waktu…. 3 kali. Dalam tiga kali pertarungan, jika kau tidak bisa melumpuhkan aku, kau dinyatakan gagal. Dan tidak akan ada kesempatan keempat."

"Aku terima persyaratanmu itu."

"Bagus." Itachi menyibak jubahnya, "Serang aku!!"

………………………………………………………………………….

"Gaara!! Gaara!!"

Aku membuka mataku begitu mendengar suara Hinata…. A…. apa yang terjadi. Seluruh tubuhku rasanya lumpuh.

"Gaara, syukurlah kau sadar." Aku juga melihat Naruto di sebelah Hinata yang menangis.

Aku coba untuk bangun, tapi tubuhku tidak bereaksi, rasanya seperti tertusuk-tusuk….

"Jangan memaksa. Kau terkena Doujutsu Amaterasu…. Aku kira…. Aku kira kau sudah mati, bodoh!!"

Amaterasu…. Aku tahu Doujutsu itu…. dan aku terkena. Tiba-tiba seluruh tubuhku terasa seperti terbakar, sesak sekali……. Aku terbatuk, ku rasa aku memuntahkan darah. Saat itu aku merasa ada yang menyentuh keningku, rasanya nyaman…. Samar aku melihat Yondaime-sama tersenyum.

"Tidak apa, kau akan baik-baik saja…."

Itulah suara terakhir yang aku dengar sesaat sebelum kegelapan datang menyelimutiku.

66666666666

Aku kembali membuka mataku saat bau obat-obatan yang menusuk mengusikku. Aku menyadari kalau aku ada di rumah sakit. Aku melihat Hinata tidur bersandar di tepi tempat tidur…. Aku menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di sekujur tubuhku….Doujutsu Amaterasu…. Benar-benar Jutsu yang mengerikan….

"…. Ng…. Gaara?" Hinata terbangun. Wajahnya tampak pucat, tapi dia tersenyum, "Kau sudah bangun? Syukurlah…." Katanya lirih. Saat itu, airmata mengalir di pipinya, Hinata buru-buru menghapusnya, "Ma…. Maaf!! Aku terlalu lega…. Akhirnya Gaara sadar…." Katanya terisak.

"…. Sudah berapa lama aku tidak sadarkan diri?"

"Sudah 5 hari."

"…. Selama itu?"

"Iya." Hinata menarik nafas panjang, "Dokter bilang tidak ada luka di tubuhmu, bahkan organ dalammu normal. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

…. Tidak terluka? Tapi jelas-jelas aku…. Saat itu aku memahami sesuatu. "Jadi seperti inilah Amaterasu itu." Gumamku.

"Gaara?"

"Ya…. aku memang tidak terluka fisik, tapi jiwaku…. Itachi menyerang jiwaku dengan Doujutsu itu. Karena itulah, tidak ada luka di badanku."

Hinata memandangku, "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu. Tapi kata dokter selama 1 bulan kau tidak boleh berlatih apapun." Dia berdiri, "Aku akan memanggil dokter, biar dia memeriksa keadaanmu." Dia berjalan kearah pintu, sebelum keluar dia menoleh lagi padaku, "…. Aku senang…. Gaara selamat." Kemudian dia keluar dari kamar.

…. "Terima kasih,…. Hinata."

66666666666

"Kemajuanmu sangat pesat. Setahuku, korban Amaterasu, jika tidak langsung tewas, mereka akan lumpuh untuk sementara waktu. Ternyata fisik dari shinobi Suna memang berbeda. Dalam 3 minggu kau sudah hampir pulih." Ujar dokter begitu dia selesai memeriksaku. "Baiklah, kalau dalam 3 hari ini kondisimu normal, aku akan izinkan kau keluar." Kemudian dokter itu pun meninggalkan aku bersama dengan teman karibku di Konoha.

"Haii—h, kau nyaris membuatku takut. Tiba-tiba saja kau roboh dan tidak bergerak lagi. Memang apa yang terjadi?" Naruto menuntut penjelasan dariku. Aku pun menceritakan pada mereka, bagaimana rasanya ditusuk ribuan kunai. Aku melihat wajah mereka semua jadi pucat. "Ka… kau bisa bertahan hidup setelah terkena serangan macam itu? benar-benar…. Kau ini…." Naruto mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi, "Aku tidak mau membayangkan aku terkena Amaterasu seperti itu."

"Kalau kau, aku yakin kau pasti akan langsung mati." Ujar Sasuke. "Kelihatannya kakak masih mengetesmu…. Dengan kunai. Tapi aku akui kau hebat, bisa bertahan menghadapi kakak lebih dari 4 menit." Imbuhnya.

"Setelah menerima Doujutsu itu, apa kau masih bertekad untuk melaksanakan targetmu itu?" Tanya Lee.

"…. Ya. Dan aku semakin bersemangat."

"Kau ini memang sudah tidak waras. Aku tidak habis pikir, apa yang di ajarkan pada shinobi Suna sepertimu ini. Sudah jelas kau babak belur begini, malah meminta lebih." Naruto kelihatan stres sendiri. Seperti dia saja yang berhadapan dengan Itachi.

"Kami dididik, untuk mencari kematian…. Kematian sebagai seorang shinobi. Kami warga Suna, tidak menginginkan kehidupan sebagai seorang ninja, apabila kami mati bukan sebagai seorang ninja." Mereka semua terdiam saat mendengarkan ajaran dasar dari shinobi Suna….

"Ternyata yang aku baca di buku itu benar. Desa Suna memang melatih para shinobinya untuk untuk mati sebagai ninja, dan bukan hidup sebagai ninja. Aku kira itu hanya tulisan diatas kertas saja." Ujar Sakura pelan.

"Lalu…. Kalau kau memang berniat mati, apa kau sudah menemukan cara untuk melawan Doujutsu itu?" Naruto duduk di dekat tempat tidur.

"Aku sudah menemukan cara yang kurasa bisa mengatasi Doujutsu itu."

"Apa?" Tanya mereka serempak.

"…. Kegelapan." Jawabku singkat, dan ekspresi mereka menjadi kebingungan.

" Gelap? Kau mau bertarung di malam hari? Atau mematikan lampu arena?" Tanya Naruto.

"Itu percuma saja." Sambung Sasuke, "Doujutsu tidak sesimple itu."

Aku menggeleng, "Bukan itu maksudku."

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku…. Akan menempatkan diriku dalam kegelapan. Aku akan mematikan indra penglihatanku dan melatih mata batinku. Jika aku tidak memandang mata itu, aku tidak akan terperangkap dalam Amaterasu lagi."

"…. Cara itu memang benar. Tapi bagaimana kau akan melawannya jika kau tidak mengetahui posisi lawanmu. Kakak bisa saja malah menggunakan _kebutaan_mu sebagai titik menangnya." Sasuke tampak tertarik.

"Sebenarnya…. Langkah selanjutnya aku juga belum tahu."

"APA MAKSUDMU KAU BELUM TAHU!!!!!!" Naruto berteriak kesal.

"Tenanglah!! Kita di RS!!" Sakura membekap mulut Naruto."Gaara, apa tujuanmu sebenarnya?"

"…. Untuk sementara aku akan membutakan diriku dan beradaptasi dengan lingkungan sekitarku, setelah itu aku akan mulai berlatih menggunakan justuku…. Masalahnya, aku tidak bisa berlatih Taijutsu sendirian. Percuma jika sasranku tidak bergerak…. Seandainya ada Yashamaru disini…."

"Aku bisa menjadi teman berlatihmu." Ujar Lee yakin. "Memang, aku ini terlalu lemah jika dibanding dengan pamanmu itu, tapi aku akan bantu kau sebisanya."

"Aku juga akan membantumu. Anggap saja sebagai hiburan." Sahut Sasuke.

"Kalo gitu, kalo gitu, aku juga bantu." Naruto meloncat berdiri.

"A…. aku juga akan membantu…." Hinata memandangku.

"Aku juga. Jangan kira aku akan diam saja, ya?!" Sakura tersenyum.

"Kalian semua…." Aku tidak mengira akan mendapat dukungan dari mereka. "Tapi…. Apa tidak apa-apa kalian membantuku? Aku ini mengincar senior kalian…."

"Tidak apa-apa. Tenang sajaaaa. Biar Itachi-Senpai itu senior kami, dia juga saingan kami. Jadi kami akan membantumu." Kata Naruto.

"Jangan kau kira ini untukmu sendiri. Aku juga bisa melatih diriku apabila kelak aku melawanmu." Kata Sasuke.

"…. Apa pun alasan kalian, terima kasih banyak."

"He he he he…. Itulah gunanya punya teman." Naruto mengacungkan ibu jarinya padaku.

Aku mengannguk …. Aku…. Benar-benar sudah datang ketempat yang sangat luar biasa. Aku tidak menyesal datang ke Konoha ini….

66666666666

"Tahan sebentar, ya!" Hinata membersihkan luka di keningku karena tendangan Lee tadi. "Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Sudah enakan. Terima kasih." Aku mengambil kain dari tangan Hinata dan membersihkan luka itu sendiri.

"Akhirnya kau benar-benar bisa mengalahkan aku tanpa kau melihatku. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengejarmu." Ujar Lee yang berada tidak jauh dariku. "Padahal aku baru absen 3 hari karena ada misi."

"Sekian lama kau mematikan indra penglihatanmu itu, pasti kau sudah terbiasa." Suara Sasuke terdengar agak jauh dari Lee, dia berada di sungai. "Tapi kurasa masih banyak celah untuk menyerangmu."

"…. Masih ada waktu sekitar tiga minggu untukku berlatih sebelum berhadapan lagi dengan kakakmu." Aku meminum air yang ditawarkan Hinata. Setelah 2 bulan lebih, aku sudah sangat terbiasa dengan kegelapan pekat ini. Indera aktifku yang lain mulai lebih terasah. Aku bisa mendengar langkah yang bergerak sepelan apapun. Suara-suara yang dulu tidak terdengar, sekarang seperti berada di sampingku. Seperti suara air, kicau burung, gesekan daun, bahkan hembusan angin. Tidak seperti saat pertama aku _buta_, aku sudah mengenal seluruh isi hutan ini sebaik aku mengenal telapak tanganku sendiri. Begitu juga dengan desa Konoha dan sekitarnya. Selain itu, aku secara berkala menantang beberapa target lainku di Konoha, dan aku bisa menang telak dari mereka semua di arena. Aku sudah bertambah kuat.

Walau begitu, aku sadar kemampuan Taijutsu-ku tidak begitu bagus. Biarpun aku bisa mengalahkan Lee dan Sasuke yang memang memiliki dasar Taijutsu yang hebat, Itachi memiliki kecepatan berkali lipat dari mereka. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan gerakannya. Aku harus berlatih lebih giat lagi. Dengan bantuan dari teman-teman, aku yakin aku bisa.

"Aku sudah selesai memperbaiki perangkap di sekitar hutan ini." Aku mendengar suara Sakura. Dia dan Naruto sudah kembali dari menyebar jebakan. "Kali ini kami meletakkan kejutan luar biasa untukmu. Kalau kau bisa melewatinya tanpa terluka, aku menyerah kalah." Sakura duduk di dekat Hinata. Tak jauh dariku.

"Kau akan terkejut melihat betapa sempurnanya jebakan kami kali ini. Tidak akan ada celah untuk lolos. Jangan meminta bantuan kami, ya?!" Nada suara Naruto terdengar senang. "Aku tidak akan memberi bocoran untukmu, dan waktu limitnya aku majukan jadi 10 menit." Dia tampaknya sangat yakin kalau aku tidak akan lolos dari jebakan mereka.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kalian hitung waktunya baik-baik." Aku berdiri dan melemparkan kain yang sejak tadi aku pakai untuk mengompres lukaku.

"Silahkan—silahkan!!" Naruto tertawa. "Hari-hati dijalan, ya. Jangan sampai kau dimakan binatang buas. Khe he he he—."

Aku pun mulai melangkah menuju ke jaring jebakan yang sudah dibuat oleh Sakura dan Naruto. Dari keseluruhan jebakan yang mereka buat, aku hanya gagal 2 kali, dan itu cukup untukku.

66666666666

Hari yang dinanti akhirnya datang. Aku dan yang lain sudah berada di arena sejak pagi sekali. Aku merasa arena menjadi sepi sesaat setelah aku masuk, tapi kembali seperti biasa lagi. Aku duduk di tribun atas sambil mengobrol santai dengan mereka. Walau sedikit tegang, aku cukup rileks karena mereka selalu memberi semangat padaku.

Waktu cepat berlalu hingga aku mendengar suara lonceng berdentang 3 kali. Tandanya waktuku untuk bertarung dengan Itachi sudah semakin dekat. Hanya 30 menit dari sekarang. Suara orang-orang yang berlatih di arena bawah mulai hilang dan berganti dengan suara bisikan tentang spekulasi pertandingan ini.

Sebagian besar mereka yakin aku akan menerima kekalahan lagi. Hmp—aku tidak akan menyiakan bantuan dari teman-temanku. Kali ini aku mengincar kemenangan. Kemudian aku mendengar langkah kaki yang sangat pelan mendekat padaku, ini Yondaime-sama. Bahkan dalam berjalan biasapun dia sangat waspada…. Berbeda dengan anaknya.

"Kelihatannya kali ini kau sudah memiliki persiapan yang khusus. Bagaimana rasanya menjadi _buta_? Ku rasa menyenangkan."

"Otoosama bagaimana. Apa enaknya tidak bisa melihat?"

"Tentu saja menyenangkan. Rasanya kau seperti berada di sebuah dunia milikmu sendiri, ditemani alam yang berperan sebagai penuntun. Kau tidak perlu takut akan tersesat, karena suara itu, adalah mata bagimu." Yondaime-sama menepuk pundakku, "Kali ini kau harus bisa membuat ayahmu itu bungkam. Sebenarnya aku juga agak kewalahan kalau ayahmu itu mulai berceramah."Ucapan Yondaime-sama membuatku tersenyum geli, "Jangan katakan hal itu pada ayahmu, ya!Ini rahasia diantara kita." Bisiknya.

"Otoosama iniii…. Jangan ngomong yang macam-macam sama Gaara." Naruto menarik Yondaime-sama menjauh dariku. Heee—ayah anak yang akrab sekali.

Setelah itu, aku pun kembali berhadapan dengan Itachi sekali lagi. Dan kuharap ini yang terakhir.

"Hmm—kelihatannya kau sudah menemukan cara yang menarik untuk melawanku. Dengan membutakan matamu, aku tidak bisa menyerangmu dengan Amaterasu lagi. Apa kau menginginkan bentrok fisik denganku?" Aku merasa Itachi menatap tajam padaku.

"Apapun yang menurut Senpai menyenangkan." Aku merasakan Chakra miliknya mulai mengintimidasiku. Tapi aku tidak akan gentar.

"Majulah. Kau adalah Genin yang menarik perhatianku. Jangan kecewakan aku kali ini."

………………………………………………………………………….

DRAK!! Aku mendengar dinding sebelah kanan arena retak saat aku berhasil melempartubuh Itachi kesana. 1 pukulan berhasil aku dapatkan setelah lengan kiriku patah. Ternyata memang benar, kecepatannya sangat luar biasa. Dalam sekejab dia sudah berdiri di sebelahku.

"Masih belum." Dia mengarahkan kaki kanannya padaku, tapi angin berhembus dari arah kiri di mana pasir bergerak seirama dengan angin itu.

Kiri!! —Aku menangkis tendangan itu. untuk beberapa saat dia melakukan serangan jarak dekat padaku. Itachi pun melompat menjauh saat aku menyerangnya dengan pasir yang aku kendalikan dengan Chakra milikku.

"Teknik yang menarik. Apa kau memakai pasir sebagai media Chakra-mu? Apa kau lupa, aku masih bisa meniru Jutsu itu dengan Sharingan milikku."

"…. Silahkan Senpai coba…. Jika Senpai bisa!!" Aku melesat untuk menyerangnya lagi, berpijak pada pasir yang aku padatkan, aku berhasil membuatnya terjatuh lagi. Sorak sorai terdengar riuh dari atas sana. "Senpai salah kalau Senpai bisa meniru Jutsu Suna ini dengan mudah. Pasir tidak bisa dikuasai hanya dengan menggunakan Chakra." Aku menjelaskan sambil menangkis serangan balasan Itachi yang secepat kilat itu dengan sebelah tangan.

"Apapun rahasiamu, aku akan membongkarnya dengan Sharingan ini!! Bushin no Jutsu!!" Itachi membuat 4 buah bayangan sempurna dirinya yang mengepungku. "Keluarkan Jutsu itu sekali lagi, dan akan kukirim kau kembali ke rumah sakit." Kata 4 Itachi itu.

"Akan aku lakukan. Dan silahkan lihat dengan jelas." Aku membentuk 'In' untuk Jutsu yang aku ciptakan sendiri. "Kage Suna Shuriken no Jutsu!!" Aku menyerang Itachi dengan shuriken pasir ciptaanku. Setelah itu aku teruskan dengan serangkaian Taijutsu milik Yashamaru. Seranganku dengan telak membuat seluruh Bushin milik Itachi menghilang.

"Kau…. Mustahil aku tidak bisa meng-copy Jutsu itu. Kau tidak menguasai Kekkei Genkai (Darah Keturunan Khusus)." Itachi sedikit menjaga jarak denganku.

"Memang tidak. Tapi aku…. Sudah menguasai Kuchiyose no Jutsu. Dan milikku, adalah Shukaku." Saat aku usai bicara, arena menjadi riuh dengan bisikan. "Itulah kenapa Senpai tidak bisa meng-copy Jutsu milikku."

"Hah!! —Shukaku sang pasir, ya. Mengejutkan kau bisa menguasai Kuchiyose liar sepertinya." Itachi mulai memasang kuda-kuda lagi, "Aku tersanjung kau sampai menggunakan Shukaku untuk melawanku, artinya aku adalah lawan yang tangguh untukmu. Benar 'kan?"

Aku tersenyum, "Ya…. dan jika aku bisa membuatmu mengatakan kata 'menyerah', aku akan merasa sangat senang."

"Kau memang anak yang menarik. Baiklah, aku akan membuatmu menarik kembali kata-katamu barusan."

66666666666

……. "Kelihatannya…. Aku tidak perlu menarik kata-kataku lagi, ya ... Senpai?" Aku berkata dengan yakin setelah aku berhasil menahan tubuh Itachi dengan pasirku dan mengarahkan Suna Kunai-ku tepat di lehernya.

"…. Rupanya kau telah berkembang dengan sangat pesat. Diteruskan pun hasilnya akan sama saja." Aku bisa _melihat_ kalau dia tersenyum, kemudian dia tertawa puas, "Baiklah bocah Suna. Aku mengaku kalah darimu."

Mendengar itu, aku langsung terduduk lemas. Rasanya plong sekali. Aku melepaskan ikatan pasir itu dari Itachi dan kami sama-sama terduduk lemas di arena yang kurasa sudah rusak total. Suara sorakan dari teman-teman terdengar sangat keras. Mereka pun segera menghampiri aku.

"KAU HEBAT!! LUAR BIASA!!" Naruto mengguncang bahuku. "KAU MENGALAHKAN ITACHI-SENPAI!! KAU MENGALAHKAN SEORANG ANBU!!" Katanya senang.

"Pertarungan yang luar biasa." Suara Yondaime-sama membuat semua diam. "Aku sangat menikmati pertarungan kalian. Gaara, aku lagi-lagi terkesima padamu, di usiamu ini, kau sudah menguasai Shukaku sebagai Kuchiyose milikmu. Aku jadi ingin menjajalnya dengan Kyuubi milikku."

"Otoosama, kalau Gaara melawanmu, bisa-bisa Gaara mati beneran. TIDAK BOLEH!!" Ujar Naruto.

"Dasar kau ini. Tidak bisa melihat ayahmu senang sedikit." Kata Yondaime-sama, "Baiklah, aku akan membuka kembali indera penglihatanmu." Yondaime-sama menyentuh kedua sisi kepalaku. Ya—memang dia yang telah menutup panca inderaku. Chakra hangat mengalir perlahan dari luar dan masuk dalam diriku. "…. Pejamkan matamu dan buka perlahan…" Aku mematuhi perkataan Yondaime-sama. Saat membuka mataku, aku kembali bisa melihat semuanya. "Bagaimana?"

"…. Terima kasih, Yondaime-sama."

Yondaime-sama tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk lenganku, "Kau benar-benar anak yang menarik. Langka sekali aku melihat Itachi tertawa sampai seperti itu." Beliau pun tersenyum lalu meninggalkan aku dan menghampiri Itachi yang entah kenapa rasanya sifatnya jadi berubah. Mungkin dulu dia hanya memasang topeng seram untuk menguji mentalku…. Hh—entahlah, aku tidak mengerti Uchiha bersaudara itu.

Dan saat itu semua teman-temanku langsung mengerumuniku sambil bertanya segala macam hal. Tapi yang paling mengejutkanku adalah…. Hinata yang menangis sambil memelukku….

66666666666

"Sudah 11 bulan kau berada di Konoha ini. Bulan depan kau akan kembali ke Suna." Ujar Naruto saat kami berenam berkumpul di kedai ramen langganan Naruto. "Selama ini kau telah mengajari kami bahwa tidak ada rintangan yang tidak bisa dilalui. Kau sudah mengalahkan Kakashi Sensei, bahkan Itachi-Senpai. Aku jadi sedikit ngeri dengan kenekatanmu itu." Naruto segera memakan ramennya begitu dihidangkan.

"Aku setuju dengan Naruto. Aku salut padamu, dalam waktu kurang dari 8 bulan, kau sudah menuntaskan taruhan dengan ayahmu." Lee meniup ramennya yang masih panas.

"Membuat kakak menyerah dan tertawa. Hanya dua kali aku melihatnya seperti itu. Yang pertama adalah saat dia menantang Yondaime-sama, dan akhirnya kalah total. Selanjutnya adalah giliranku." Sasuke tampak bersemangat. "Tahun depan, aku akan ke Suna, dan kau…. Akan menjadi salah satu targetku."

"Aku juga aku juga." Naruto menelan ramennya buru-buru. "Aku juga akan ke Suna untuk menantang Gaara." Katanya semangat.

"Hh—sayang aku sudah melakukan perjalanan 1 tahun ku di Ame Gakure." Keluh Lee. "Tapi aku akan minta izin pada Sensei untuk mengunjungi Suna sesekali." Dia kembali _membara_.

"Kalau begitu, aku jadikan Suna itu tujanku juga ah—, kunoichi disana kan terkenal hebat juga." Sakura memisahkan sumpitnya. "Kalau Hinata bagaimana?" Tanyanya pada Hinata yang duduk anteng disebelahku.

"Aduu—h, jangan tanyakan hal itu lagi. Sudah pasti dia akan memilih Suna sebagai tempat tujuannya. Mana mau dia memilih tempat tinggal lain selama 1 tahun kalau tidak dekat-dekat dengan Gaara." Naruto memandang kami sambil tersenyum nakal. Begitu juga yang lainnya.

…. Beginilah, setelah aku berpacaran dengan Hinata, mereka dengan senang hati menjadikan kami bahan olokan. Aku sudah kebal, karena mereka sudah mirip dengan Temari Nee-San dan Kankurou Nii-san. Hinata sendiri, walau masih sering kebingungan, dia sudah belajar untuk tidak membalas kata-kata mereka. Gadis pintar.

66666666666

Aku memeriksa sekali lagi barang-barangku. Hari ini aku akan pulang ke Suna setelah 1 tahun pergi. Usai berpamitan dengan para petinggi Konoha, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Lee dan Hinata mengantarku hingga ke depan gerbang desa.

"Aku…. Benar-benar berterima kasih atas seluruh bantuan dari kalian. Jika tanpa kalian, aku tidak akan bisa mencapai targetku." Aku membungkuk pada mereka.

"Sama-sama. Kami juga belajar banyak dari kemuan kerasmu yang nyaris mustahil itu." Naruto tertawa. "Tahun depan, kau harus menyambut kedatangan kami!"

"Kurasa yang benar adalah beberapa bulan lagi. Tahun depan kan hanya tinggal 5 bulan lagi." Kata Sakura.

"Bagaimana pun, aku akan menjadi lebih kuat dalam 5 bulan ini." Sasuke memandangku dengan kilau mata yang dingin seperti biasa.

"Ya—walaupun aku ga bisa 1 tahun di Suna, aku pasti akan sering main ke sana." Uja Lee. "Nanti kau temani aku bertanding lagi, ya?!"

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggu kedatangan kalian." Kemudian aku memandang Hinata, "Kau juga harus datang." Aku merogoh saku depan tasku dan mengambil tanda ninja milikku sendiri dan memberikannya pada Hinata, "Sampai jumpa lagi."

"Iya…" Hinata tersenyum padaku, "Kau hati-hatilah dijalan." Katanya lirih.

Aku mengangguk, "…. Aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa." Aku berjalan mundur beberapa langkah seraya melihat mereka yang melambai padaku. Setelah itu, akupun segera meninggalkan kawasan Konoha dan menuju ke arah utara, dimana Suna, rumahku berada….

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

"Gaara!! Ayo bangun. Ini sudah siang sekali…." Aku mendengar suara Temari Nee-San yang kencang di telingaku. Jelas saja aku langsung bangun. "Ayo segera bersiap!! Kalau tidak aku akan meninggalkanmu."

"…. Membangunkannya yang pelan sedikit kenapa? Kepalaku pusing." Keluhku.

"Biar saja. Kau itu susah dibangunkan. Ayo cepat turun, kalau tidak Kankurou bisa marah." Temari Nee-San menarikku dengan paksa. Setelah aku berdiri dia akhirnya melepaskan aku, "Aku tunggu di bawah, ya!!"

"Iya—"

Temari Nee-San pun bergegas keluar kamar. Matahari memang sudah tinggi. Aku segera bersiap dan keluar kamar. Sejak aku kembali dari Konoha, aku menjadi 1 kelompok dengan 2 kakakku. Dibawah bimbingan Yashamaru. Aku juga mulai sering mendapat tugas ke luar negeri. Aku merasa sangat senang. Tapi, setelah misi hari ini, aku akan mengurangi misi luar, karena besok, orang-orang yang aku tunggu akan datang. Naruto menulis surat padaku. untung saja 2 kakakku pengertian, kata mereka, lumayan untuk rileks. Walau ayah tampaknya tidak suka dengan keputusan kami, tapi Yashamaru bisa membuatnya diam.

Saat hendak menuruni tangga, aku melihat ibu keluar dari kamarnya. Semakin lama, ibu semakin sehat. Aku senang dengan perkembangannya. "Selamat pagi, Okaasama."

"Pagi, Gaara. Tampak bersemangat sekali, ada apa?"

"Dia sudah begitu sejak tadi, Okaasama. Karena besok pacarnya akan datang." Ujar Temari Nee-San dari bawah.

"Nee-San jangan mulai lagi." Kilahku.

"Yee—bener 'kan?" Temari Nee-San meledekku.

"Anak-anakku ini memang penuh semangat. Kau juga tidak perlu malu, Gaara. Wajar kalau kau sudah punya pacar." Ibu tertawa.

"Okaasama. Jangan ikut-ikutan Nee-San dan Nii-San." Kataku.

"Iya iya—baiklah. Tapi kalau mereka datang, kau harus mengenalkan pada ibu."

Aku menghela nafas,"…. Terserah deh." Lalu aku pun menuruni tangga dimana Temari Nee-San dan Kankurou Nii-san sudah menungguku bersama Yashamaru.

"Gaara-Sama sudah siap? Kalau begitu kita berangkat sekarang. Nee-San, kami permisi dulu."

"Hati-hati. Jangan terlambat makan malam, ya! Aku akan masak yang istimewa.." Ibu mengantar kami hingaa ke pintu depan.

Ibu bisa tenang, dengan kekuatan kami berempat, tidak ada misi tingkat C yang bisa membuat kami tertahan. Tim kami adalah yang terkuat di Suna ini.



"Hei—kenapa teman-temanmu itu lama sekali? Jangan-jangan mereka tersesat." Kata Kankurou Nii-San.

"Tidak mungkin." Kataku. Lalu setelah lama menunggu, akhirnya para Genin Konoha itupun tampak dikejauhan. "Itu mereka." Temari Nee-San dan Kankurou Nii-San berdiri setelah mereka mulai mendekat.

"GAARA!!!!" Naruto berlari terlebih dahulu dari yang lain. Tetap penuh dengan semangat. "Gaara—apa kabar? Akhirnya kami datang juga ke Suna." Dia terlihat sama seperti yang dulu. Aku juga melihat Sasuke dan Sakura tidak banyak berubah.

Lalu Hinata…. Tetap saja pemalu. Dia hanya tersenyum sambil memandangku…. Tetap manis….Kemudian aku mengenalkan mereka pada Temari Nee-San dan Kankurou Nii-San.

"Nah Gaara, dari 2 kunoichi ini, siapa yang sudah memikat hatimu?" Tanya Temari Nee-San.

Yang menjawab bukan aku, melainkan Naruto yang mendorong Hinata ke depan, "Ini orangnya, Hyuuga Hinata-Chan." Dia tertawa senang karena sudah membuatku dan Hinata malu setengah mati.

"Wah—gadis yang manis. Pantas saja Gaara tidak bisa menolaknya." Temari Nee-San tertawa. "Maaf ya, kalau adik bungsuku ini menyusahkanmu." Ujarnya.

"Nee-San…." Desisku.

"Ya sudahlah—sekarang lebih baik kita ke rumah, Otoosama dan Okaasama, juga Yashamaru-San sudah menuggu." Ajak Kankurou.

Maka kami bertiga mengantar Genin Konoha itu sampai ke rumah kami. Aku sengaja berjalan paling belakang bersama Hinata agar bisa ngobrol dengan Hinata tanpa harus direcoki Naruto.

"Inilah Suna. Jauh berbeda dengan Konoha 'kan?"

"Iya. Disini panas."

"Tapi kalau malam akan sangat dingin. Jika belum biasa akan sangat sengsara. Lalu disini juga, kalian tidak akan menemukan hutan selain oase, jadi Otoosama sudah menyiapkan tempat untuk kalian gunakan sebagai rumah."

"…. Sampai merepotkan."

"Tidak juga. Toh dalam 1 tahun ini kalian adalah bagian dari Suna. Berjuang, ya!"

"Umm—terima kasih" Hinata tersenyum padaku.

"Ayo, nanti kita tertinggal." Aku menggandeng tangan Hinata dan menyusul mereka semua yang sudah ada di depan rumah.

Sesampainya di rumah, kami semua duduk di ruang tamu dan mengadakan penyambutan seadanya. Aku merasa kalau ayah sedikit memberi perhatian pada Genin-Genin Konoha ini. Aku senang, karena aku jarang melihatnya seperti itu. Lalu, usai itu, ayah langsung pergi dan kembali bertugas sebagai seorang Kazekage.

"Kalau begini, rasanya akan menjadi ramai. Sudah lama sekali Suna tidak kedatangan Genin dari Konoha. Aku menantikan sepak terjang kalian disini." Kata ibu. "Kurasa kalian pasti lelah, Gaara— antarkan teman-temanmu ke rumah mereka!"

"Baik, Okaasama."

"Okaasama tidak perlu menyuruhnya, dengan senang hati pasti dia akan mengantar mereka." Temari Nee-San tertawa cekikikan.

Aku tidak menghiraukan ledekannya dan segera mengajak mereka keluar dari rumah. Rumah yang akan mereka tempati tidak jauh dari rumahku, hanya berjarak beberapa rumah.

"Wuiii—rumah yang besar. Sungguh ini tempat tinggal kami?" Naruto tampak tidak yakin.

"Ya. ini adalah rumah yang disediakan untuk tamu." Aku membuka pintu utama rumah ini, "Gunakanlah seperti kalian berada di rumah kalian sendiri. Besok akan aku antar berkeliling dan ke oase."

"Apa kau akan langsung pulang?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak. Kau pikir aku mau mendengar ledekan mereka sepanjang hari? Aku akan menemani kalian sampai sore." Aku menyuruh mereka masuk dan menunjukkan seisi rumah pada mereka. "Aku sudah bilang pada Yashamaru kalau kalian ingin menantangnya. Dia bilang dia siap kapanpun kalian minta."

"Kalau aku pass deh, aku ingin menjajal kemampuan kunoichi saja. Yashamaru terlalu kuat untuk kami." Kata Sakura. "Kelihatannya kakak perempuan Gaara kuat. Boleh aku menantangnya?"

"Akan aku bujuk dia. Tapi kelihatannya dia menyukai kalian. Jadi ku rasa dia pasti bersedia."

"Dan juga kakak laki-lakimu. Dia itu Kankurou 'kan? Pengguna boneka. Kehebatannya sudah jadi perbincangan di Konoha. Aku ingin melawannya." Kata Sasuke yang setiap omongannya tidak lepas dari nama targetnya.

"Akan aku atur."

Setelah itu, aku menunggu mereka membereskan barang-barang dan kami pun mengobrol santai. Lega bisa bertemu dengan mereka lagi. 1 tahun ini akan menjadi sangat menyenangkan. Apa lagi mengingat kalau aku akan berada dekat sekali dengan Hinata. Apa ada hal yang lebih baik dari ini?

Setelah lelah mengobrol, akupun berpamitan untuk pulang. Esok pagi aku akan menjemput mereka dan akan membawa mereka berkeliling Suna yang luas ini. Aku akan menjadi tuan rumah yang baik, sebagaimana mereka menyambutku di Konoha. Karena mulai sekarang, aku akan menjadikan Konoha sebagai aliansi terkuatku. Dan aku tidak akan menghancurkan kepercayaan yang sudah mereka berikan padaku….

Karena itu juga…. Ku pikir, menjadi Kazekage tidak jelek juga. Aku akan bicara pada ayah. Dan mungkin dia bisa pingsan berdiri. Aku melangkah dengan ringan menuju rumahku. Mulai besok, Suna akan menjadi ramai.

26


End file.
